Deaged
by Silverwhisperer
Summary: Justice League turned into kids. AGAIN. Now Young Justice has to deal with their crap.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey peeps! This is the result of an idea I had after I watched JLU Kid's stuff. Not sure if the idea's done yet, but never mind. **

**Disclaimer: Argh. No, it's not mine. It belongs to DC Comics. **

**Onward!**

"01, Batman. 02, Superman. 03, Wonder Woman. 04, Flash. 05, Green Lantern."

Kid Flash leaned against the Cave wall, eating a bar of chocolate. He straightened up, looked at his mentor, and choked.

"Red Arrow?" He called out in a strangled sort of voice.

The red head walked out through the doorway, a gurgling "What?" coming from his mouth. His head was tilted back, drinking a can of soda. The second he caught sight of the Bat, he spat his mouthful out, right at him, and Batman shielded himself with his cape.

"That's disgusting," said Superman, peering around him.

Red Arrow and Kid Flash stared at the group of superheroes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Artemis, Robin and the rest of the team entered, and Artemis held a hand to her mouth, hiding her amusement and surprise. Robin started clutching his sides in a silent fit of giggles, not even trying to hide it.

"It was Morgaine Le Fay," Wonder Woman said in a higher voice than normal, hands on her hips.

"Robin, you are grounded for a month." Batman pulled his cape tighter around himself, scowling, his batglare directed at everyone.

"You sound weird! Woah, I sound weird." Flash poked his own throat.

Batman shot him a withering look. "We are eight. Again."

"Again? You guys have been de-aged before?" M'gann said, surprise coloring her tone.

Superman looked at his hands. "Yeah, when Mordred-oh, long story. Last time it was me, Batman, Wonder Woman and Lantern."

The Justice League looked at Robin as he gasped, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Sorry Batman, not sure what you can do when your voice is higher than mine!"

Green Lantern snorted behind his hands. Batman stalked towards Robin, seething. He looked up, and huffed when he saw Robin was at least a head taller than him.

"Never mind."

He slouched away to the computer and started pulling files up on magic and de-aging.

"08, Green Arrow. 06, Aquaman. 07, Martian Manhunter."

"Hey, why's everyone-" Green Arrow took one look at Batman and started chuckling.

"Deaging, I presume." Martian Manhunter seemed unperturbed, gliding up to Batman.

"Well, it is uncommon in Atlantis." Aquaman looked down at Wonder Woman, smiling a little at her cuteness.

"Yes. J'onn, see if you can find a way to reverse it." Batman looked up and up at the Martian. He had never really noticed how tall he really was.

Flash grumbled. "You have no idea how humiliating it is to be four feet tall."

Wonderwoman stepped forward, smiling like it was Christmas. "Well, at least we're only eight."

"Thank god." Superman and the rest of JLA winced as unwelcome mental images popped up into their heads.

Green Arrow started laughing again. "HAHA- Baby Batman-HAHAHAHA!"

"That is not funny," Batman said icily, his voice still four octaves higher from their normal pitch. He pulled his cape tighter around him again.

"And anyway, it's going to wear off in a few days." Zatanna stepped into the Cave. In the midst of everything, no one had heard the Computer announce her arrival.

"It'd _better_ be," snarled Batman, seething inside. He slouched to the Zeta tubes, ready to depart.

"Wait a sec. Bats, isn't the UN meeting tomorrow?" Flash asked, tapping his chin.

Batman whirled around, his cape flapping. "We can't go."

"But Batman," said Green Lantern, "All the diplomats and ambassadors from over two hundred countries will be there and waiting."

"I don't care! We can't go."

"Batman, I know this is really bad for our image, but-" Superman lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

Batman stomped up to him, smoke practically flying out of his ears.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! IF OUR ENEMIES SEE HOW WEAK WE ARE, THEY'RE GOING TO ATTACK!"

Batman seethed, batglaring at the boy of steel. The younger heroes stood to one side, hands clamped over their mouths. On one hand, it was hilarious seeing a mini-Batman yell at the cowering Superman. On the other, they knew how dangerous Batman could be, mini or otherwise.

Wonder Woman stepped in between the two glaring boys and pushed them apart.

"Stop fighting! We can always ask the extra League members to be on standby."

The Bat growled. "Fine. J'onn, call everyone. Now."

He clutched his cape around himself and beamed himself up to the Watchtower.

Wonder Woman sighed. "Hopefully I'll be able to calm him down a bit." She beamed away, and Superman looked annoyed. Green Lantern and Flash tugged on his arms, and they disappeared into the Zeta tubes.

Artemis was the first to speak after the rest of the Justice beamed away to the Watchtower. "Wow."

Robin giggled. Kaldur looked resigned, and Connor and M'gann just looked confused. Artemis looked amused. Kid Flash snorted into his chocolate, and Speedy just shook his head,

"Can't...wait... tomorrow..." Robin gasped out, sides heaving. Kid Flash snorted again. "Oh yeah. It's going to be televised too."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Didn't flow too smoothly, did it? Yes, I know that Batman is calm and stuff, but I couldn't resist. Heh. And I think that he is a bit mad because he's been de-aged again and he's frustrated because he couldn't catch Morgaine and he just HAS to take it out on Supey. Poor Supey.**

**So did you love it? Hate it? Laugh? Tell me, so I can decide whether to continue this!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Silverwhisperer out**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: O.O Um. How long has it been again? Fifty-fifty four days? Oh...um..I'm sure I have a perfectly good reason for that...um...OHMYGOSHNOIACTUALLYDON'TI'MSOSORRYPLEA SEDON'TKILLMEH *runs away and comes back holding something***

**I HAVE FIC. YES, FRESH FIC. I PROMISE IT'S GOOD. I THINK.**

**Wait, wait. Shout out to the ten kind people who reviewed: lindz4567, evilfryingpangirl (btw nice pen name:), and the girl collapsed, IAmFlashGirl, The Alpha Knight, Linki and the few anyomous guests. THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS. **

* * *

"Never. Again."

The Flash sat wearily at the table. He was so little his chin barely reached the edge of the table. Batman, Superman and the rest of the superheroes-turned-mini all slumped in their chairs, tired after a long day. Blue screens popped up in front of them, and Batman sat up, immediately typing on a glowing keyboard.

"Batman." A purple clad women popped up onto the screen. She didn't bat an eye at mini-Batman, which was a relief to the Dark Knight. He had had too many people cooing over his new form today.

"Huntress." He acknowledged. "Status report."

"No major crimes in Gotham, the GCPD are taking care of everything. Ivy and Scarecrow broke out, but I caught them before they could do anything. Arkham is locked tight."

"What of the Joker?" Batman frowned. The clown was unpredictable, which was what made him dangerous.

Huntress raised an eyebrow. "Surprisingly, nothing. Locked in Arkham and all that. I made a visit."

"Good. Keep patrolling until I come back. Batman out."

He looked around the table. The other superheroes were still conversing with their city's temporary protectors. He smirked inwardly as he heard their conversations.

"OHMYGOSH YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" Here came the squeeing noises.

"Rocket, I really think-"

"Oh. Wow."

"_What?"_

"You look kinda cute."

"...Okay. Thanks."

"WOWLANTERNIT'SACTUALLYTRUEIKNOWISAWITONTVBUTICOUL DN'TBELIEVEITAREYOUEIGHTNOWYOU'REYOUNGERTHANMEYOUL OOKSOSOSOCUTE-"

"Billy!"

* * *

5 hours ago

"The UN meeting is nearly starting, and the Justice League are nowhere to be seen-OH MY-"

"Reports have come in that five of the Justice League have been de-aged-"

"They look to be around eight years old-"

"Are the mini-leaguers IMPOSTERS? G. Gordan Godf-"

"-interview with a fangirl: THEY ARE SO, SO CUTE-"

The Team sat in the Hall of Justice library, watching the giant screen. Wally had the remote and was channel-hopping, and the remote was promptly snatched away by an irate Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!"

"WALLY WEST!"

"Ugh, not again. This is the what, Dick, the third time? It's not even noon yet!"

"Fourth, Roy. They do it all the time on missions. I keep telling them to get a room."

"Huh, must be a headache for Kaldur. Where is he, anyway?"

"I think he's off to Atlantis to visit his friends."

"Guys, can we stop on this channel? It looks interesting."

"Sure, M'gann."

"Oh look, the crowd's positively drooling over them."

"I see a future-pedo."

"Where, Arty?"

"Look right there. Left to Cat Grant. The guy with the red hat. And don't call me Arty."

"Oh. Ew, his face. _Arty._"

"I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Wally and Artemis soared right over the couch, struggling to get a hit, before landing behind the sofa with a thump. Dick rolled his eyes. "Don't kill him, Artemis. We still need him for missions."

"Arty-farty Arty-farty hmmmpf!-OW!"

"Dick, I'm not really sure about the whole let's-not-kill-Wally thing."

"..."

"ARTY-FARTY ARTY-FARTY!-"

Dick and Roy sunk into the sofa, groaning as Miss Martian covered her face with her hands.

"They should just kiss already."

"Yeah. I take back what I said about killing."

"ARTY-FARTY ARTY-FARTY!"

"ARTY-OW!"

Roy pulled a pillow over his face and slid farther down the sofa.

**AN: OH MY GOD IT MUTATED. HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY IRRELEVANT TO THE PLOT. WHY. YOU EVIL, EVIL FIC. PEOPLE, TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT (probably not, it's not even funny, my sense of humor is terrible) AND IF YOU DON'T, TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT. AND ADD STUFF. BECAUSE I'M STUCK HERE.**

**P.S. What's the proper name for the glowing screen things in the cave that show stuff? I have no idea. Someone please tell me. THE NAMES I USED SOUND SO STUPID.**

**Oh, and this happens around Season 1. Yeah. **


End file.
